


What To Do

by HonryMonkie



Series: Shadowpeach [2]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Floor Sex, M/M, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Revenge Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, sequel to "More", they fuck in Macaque's dojo ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonryMonkie/pseuds/HonryMonkie
Summary: What to do, what to do…Sun Wukong hums as he paces through his new breakfast nook, hand on his chin. What to do.He has to get that bastard back.
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Series: Shadowpeach [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	What To Do

What to do, what to do…

Sun Wukong hums as he paces through his new breakfast nook, hand on his chin. What to do.

There's a twinge in his behind, and he gasps lightly, then growls slightly at the reminder of his last encounter with Macaque. 

_ Macaque thrusts his cock into the Sage's hole— _

He feels a twitch in his pants and growls, shaking away the memory. He has to get that bastard  _ back. _

“Hey, Monkie King!”

He snaps out of his thoughts as his student arrives, plastering a smile on his face and turning towards MK. “Hey, bud!”

The young man waves excitedly, never quite able to get over being with _ The _ Monkie King, Great Sage, Equal to Heaven. “So, what are we doing for training today? Another wall smashing? Or some of the  _ fighting stuff?” _ From his tone of voice, Wukong can tell which one he'd prefer.

Instead, though, he huffs. “I'm, uhh… feeling a little under the weather today. Maybe we'll do this tomorrow, oka—”

He blinks as Monkie Kid is suddenly in his face, a concerned look on his face. “Are you sick? I can get you meds, just wait—”

“Nah, nah.” The king waves a hand. “Just the sniffles.”

“Are you sure? I can—” The Sage cuts MK off, pressing a finger to his lips. 

“Don't worry, kid. Really. Sorry you came all this way.” He gives a seemingly regretful smile and sniffs to stay out of suspicion. “Here, I'll walk you out.”

MK hums, nodding and walking next to the monkie, making small conversation. As they pass Wukong's bedroom, the young man scratches his head. “I've always wondered what your room is like. Is it, like… bare? Or does it have a bunch of stuff?”

The monkie stares at his bedroom door for a second, then shrugs. “I barely sleep. I don't use it much, so it's pretty bare, I guess.” He prompts the small human to keep walking, which the latter complies to, and he escorts him out, waving as he leaves.

When Monkie Kid is out of sight, he immediately runs to his bedroom, going deep into his closet and digging through a well-hidden chest. The Sage rummages for a few seconds, then grins, pulling something out. 

Now,  _ this  _ will do the trick.

><><><><><><

Macaque wipes his forehead, his shadow weapon dissipating as he finishes his training. He looks around his dojo, huffing in content.

When suddenly blackness hits him.

When he returns to consciousness, the first thing he notices is that he can't move. The next thing he notices is the weight on top of him, and his eyes finally focus on the amber-furred face in front of him, the fang-filled grin on Wukong's face.

His shock subsides, and he grins back. “Hi, Peaches,” he greets, pulling against the restraints that have his arms up over his head, pinned to the floor; his legs are free of bindings, but are being pinned by the sage. 

“Mac,” the lighter monkie greets back flatly, sitting up on the demon’s thighs. The Sage is fully clothed, while Macaque's clothes have been removed, thrown to the side in the king's haste to get everything ready before Macaque woke back up. 

“Finally figure out how to get me baAAC—?” The demon cuts himself off with a moan as he feels Wukong's fingertips slide up his flaccid cock, barely grazing over it and making it harden a bit. “Fuck…”

“Don't get too excited yet, Mac…” The king grabs something off the floor behind him and holds it up, making Macaque's eyes widen. “You have a long way to go.”

In one of Wukong's hands is a decently sized, peach-colored dildo, a black remote in the other. “You remember, right?” 

Mac grits his teeth, looking away. “Don't even try it, Wukong.”

“And why shouldn't I? When you practically assaulted me when I was supposed to be training the kid?” the king demands, but there's that the grin on his face as he spins the toy in his hand effortlessly.

The demon huffs a laugh, then whines as he feels something start to circle his hole, cold and wet. “You… enjoyed iiiIITtt…” He lets out a quiet pant as the king's lubed up fingers start to push into him. “Not wasting any time, hmm…?”

Wukong leans over the darker-furred monkie, so their lips are almost touching. “Don't think this will be over quickly, Mac… I could keep you here for hours if I wanted, and you know it.” He moves up and bites his cheek gently, then licks at the mark when Mac shifts away. “Laying on the floor, drooling, that little toy shoved up in your prostate as you whine my name…” Every few words, Wukong thrusts his fingers in harshly, and Macaque moans as his dick fills to full size.

“You wouldn't…”

The rusty-furred one grins, hooking his fingers against that little bundle of nerves in Macaque's ass. The demon arches his back, crying out. 

“Try me,” Wukong whispers huskily, pulling his fingers out. He kisses the demon’s cheek, then starts moving downwards, kissing and nipping and licking and biting until Mac is covered in marks, somewhat hidden by midnight black fur that poofs out a little from arousal. 

“Just gonna keep teasin’...?” Macaque asks breathily. “Or you gonNAAAaa…” He swallows another moan as Wukong takes his hard dick in his mouth, expertly treating it and keeping the demon’s hips pinned so he can't thrust upwards. For a second, Macaque has a small hope that the other forgot about the toy, and he lets himself enjoy the blowjob.

Only to roar in pleasure as the dildo is shoved up his ass in one quick thrust. “Pe _ -eaches!” _

Wukong ignores him, licking up his dick once more and then coming off of it, causing the demon to whine again. “Shush. Here's how it's going to work. I'm going to put the setting at whatever I want, and you're gonna keep your fat mouth shut. Got it?” The king smiles a sweet smile, but his eyes flash with mischief.

“And what if I don't?” the demon demands, biting his lip as the vibrations start, almost like a humming instead of actual vibrations from how low the setting is. 

“Then I keep you quiet my way.”

“And how would that beeEEAA—” A heavy blush sets on Macaque's face, matching the mark around his eyes as the setting is turned up just one level.

“I can't tell you. That would ruin the surprise~” 

To the demon’s surprise, the king stands up off of him, leaving his cock dripping and hot, twitching and needing so badly to release.

And it's only been _ minutes. _

Wukong sits on his tail, looking uninterested as he peels a banana from who knows where, but upon closer inspection Macaque can see the clear tent in his pants, and even an occasional twitch. He grins, a plan forming in his mind. 

“Hey, Peaches.”

The monkie doesn't look up, but his ear twitches as he takes another bite.

“You really gonna sit there and just toORTure me…?” The vibrating increases, and Macaque's dick squirts more precum. “Or… ya gonna get somethin’ yourself? Even the _ Great Sage _ needs release.” He practically purrs the title, and he sees Wukong finally look up at him, a lusty haze in his eyes. The demon licks his fangs as an extra incentive.

“You son of a…” Wukong growls, yanking down his own pants and practically flying over. He turns up the toy another level, causing the black-furred monkie's mouth to open wide in a moan. The king takes the opportunity to shove his cock in the demon's mouth, letting out his own quiet moan as the hot wetness hits him. 

“Mmmph…!” Macaque groans as the king starts moving in and out. This isn't what he'd had in mind. 

“Bite me and I put a cock ring on you,” Wukong threatens, but his words are slurred with lust as he grabs Macaque's jaw. 

The demon lets out a snarling moan, but Wukong just holds up the remote. “You're… hardly past halfway there, Mac… You better be good or else…”

Macaque moves his tongue over the king's cock, grazing his fangs over the appendage just enough for the elder monkie to turn up the dildo’s setting once more. The demon’s eyes start to glaze over with arousal, his needy cock straining for some sort of stimulation so he can come. 

“Hmm…” Wukong mutters, seemingly to himself. “I wonder what would happen if I…” He holds up the remote, showing Macaque his finger hovering over the highest setting. “All the way?” Golden eyes flash with mischief as he thrusts into the demon's mouth again, causing Macaque to gag. “Or maybe…”

He pulls out, standing up off the darker monkie for a second, and Macaque coughs and licks his lips, only for the cock to be stuck back in his mouth a second later, and slim fingers to wrap around the base of his own dick tightly as Wukong's other hand starts to stroke him.

That's when he breaks.

Macaque lets out loud, whining moans and snarls, trying to buck his hips, to get free from his grip, to get his release, but to no avail. His ass clenches around the toy, and he  _ screams _ around Wukong's cock as it's shoved up to his prostate. 

The demon barely manages not to bite on the king's dick, and Wukong grins, taking Macaque's dick in his mouth again right as he himself comes, moaning deeply. Mac swallows all of the sticky seed that he can, eyes still glazed when Wukong finally pulls out of his mouth, instead going back to his own ministrations. 

Fangs scrape against dark foreskin and Macaque is practically sobbing at this point, straining against his restraints. “Wukong…  _ please… Please please _ **_please…”_ **

The king pulls his mouth up off his dick, licking his fangs. “Haven't heard you beg in a while…” His fingers wrap tighter around the demon’s base. “Do it again.”

“Please, Peaches, I need it…  _ PleAAA—” _

The toy is turned up to its full setting just as Wukong lets go of him, and stars flash behind Macaque's eyes as he finally _ finally  _ comes and  _ gods _ it's so  _ good... _

The king sits on top of him for a few minutes, still panting from his own release and letting the demon recover from his. 

“So…” he finally says, giving that mischievous Great Sage grin as he unties Mac and takes the toy out, turning it off. “Gonna think better of it next time you ambush me?”

The six-earred demon rolls his eyes good-naturedly, rubbing his wrists as he sits up. “Never. Now I have a good idea of what to do next time~” he teases, putting his finger under the Sage's chin. 

Wukong blinks as the demon kisses him. It's quick, but leaves a familiar warmth on his lips. He smiles softly, leaning in and giving him another quick kiss, then stands again. He makes the mess around them disappear, then grins and gives a fake bow. “See ya around, Mac,” he says, then disappears.

Macaque sighs, standing up as well and then rubbing at his behind. 

_ Shit, _ that monkie is good. 


End file.
